Underwater
Underwater is a 2020 American science fiction horror film directed by William Eubank and written by Brian Duffield and Adam Cozad. Storyline Plot A crew of aquatic researchers work to get safety after an earthquake devastates their subterranean laboratory. But the crew has more than the ocean seabed to fear. Genres * Action * Drama * Horror * Mystery * Sci-Fi * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * M''' (Australia) * '''12 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 14 (Chile) * 12 (Colombia) * 12 (France) * 16 (Germany) * 16 (Hungary) * T''' (Italy) * '''B (Mexico) * E13 (New Zealand) * 18+ (Russia) * PG13 (Singapore) * 12 (Spain) * 15 (UK) * PG-13 (USA) * C16 (Vietnam) Images Underwater 2020 poster.jpg Underwater 2020 poster 2.jpg Cast and Crew Director * William Eubank Writing Credits * Brian Duffield (screenplay by) and * Adam Cozad (screenplay by) * Brian Duffield (story by) Cast * Kristen Stewart - Norah * Jessica Henwick - Emily * T.J. Miller - Paul * Vincent Cassel - Captain * John Gallagher Jr. - Smith * Mamoudou Athie * Gunner Wright - Lee Producers * Peter Chernin (producer) * Tonia Davis (producer) * Kevin Halloran (executive producer) * Jenno Topping (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * January 7, 2020 (USA) (Los Angeles, California) (premiere) * January 8, 2020 (France) * January 8, 2020 (Indonesia) * January 9, 2020 (Argentina) * January 9, 2020 (Brazil) * January 9, 2020 (Chile) * January 9, 2020 (Colombia) * January 9, 2020 (Germany) * January 9, 2020 (Hong Kong) * January 9, 2020 (Hungary) * January 9, 2020 (Kuwait) * January 9, 2020 (Lebanon) * January 9, 2020 (Peru) * January 9, 2020 (Portugal) * January 9, 2020 (Saudi Arabia) * January 9, 2020 (Slovakia) * January 9, 2020 (Ukraine) * January 10, 2020 (Canada) * January 10, 2020 (Mexico) * January 10, 2020 (USA) * January 10, 2020 (Vietnam) * January 15, 2020 (Philippines) * January 16, 2020 (Thailand) * January 22, 2020 (Taiwan) * January 23, 2020 (Australia) * January 23, 2020 (New Zealand) * January 23, 2020 (Russia) * January 24, 2020 (Esotnia) * January 30, 2020 (Italy) * January 30, 2020 (Singapore) * January 31, 2020 (Spain) * January 31, 2020 (Lithuania) * January 31, 2020 (Poland) * February 7, 2020 (UK) * February 7, 2020 (Ireland) * February 27, 2020 (Netherlands) * March 20, 2020 (Romania) Trailer Release Date * August 19, 2019 Reception Box office Underwater has grossed $39.1 million worldwide on a budget of around $50-80 million. Critical response The film has a 6.1 rating on IMDb and a 48% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * 20th Century Fox * Chernin Entertainment * TSG Entertainment Distributor * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2020) (Worldwide) (theatrical) Special Effects * Furious FX (visual effects) * Image Engine Design (visual effects) * Legacy Effects * Moving Picture Company * Proof (visualisation services) Technical Specs Runtime * 95 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * This is the last film to be released by 20th Century Fox before it was renamed to 20th Century Studios in January 2020. Category:Films